fantasyonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Skills
Skills Nerd Rage Rank 1 36 Energy Allows you to go all medieval up in here by adding 10 to your ATK Power for 10 minutes. Requires: Level 5 26 Strength Buy Price: 150 @ Noob Island Skill Trainer Miyagi Shop Nerd Rage Rank 2 50 Energy Allows you to go all medieval up in here by adding 25 to your ATK Power for 10 minutes. Requires: Level 10 34 Strength Buy Price: 600 @ Crab Coast Skill Trainer Remo Shop l33t Skillz Rank 1 36 Energy And adds 2 To Crit % For 10 minutes. Don't know what that means? It means that you're a n00b. Requires: Level 5 26 Agility Buy Price: 150 @ Noob Island Skill Trainer Miyagi Shop l33t Skillz Rank 2 60 Energy An extra 3% chance of a critical hit, plus a bonus 5 to attack power. Requires: Level 13 40 Agility Buy Price: 600 @ Crab Coast Skill Trainer Remo Shop Self-Motivated Rank 1 120 Energy You can DOO EET! Psych yourself up for an extra 5 energy every 5 seconds. Requires: Level 6 36 Intellect Buy Price: 300 @ Noob Island Skill Trainer Miyagi Shop Self-Motivated Rank 2 180 Energy Get 15 energy every 7 seconds Requires: Level 13 44 Intellect Buy Price: 500 @ Crab Coast Skill Trainer Remo Shop Self-Motivated Rank 3 400 Energy Get 30 energy every 10 seconds for 5 minutes, and boosts attack power by 5. Requires: Level 18 50 Intellect Buy Price: 1500 @ Cave Of Some Return Skill Trainer Lamar Shop Lick Your Wounds Rank 1 18 Energy Heals for 10-20 Health. You can also lick the wounds of others. We won't judge. No Requirements, Available from the beginning. No Sale. Lick Your Wounds Rank 2 38 Energy Heals for 22-46 Health. Try it on your friends as well. But get their permission first. Requires: Level 5 32 Intellect Buy Price: 150 @ Noob Island Skill Trainer Miyagi Shop Thick Skin Rank 1 Adds 150 Armor for 20 minutes. And makes you less of a wuss. Requires: Level 5 26 Stamina Buy Price: 150 @ Noob Island Skill Trainer Miyagi Shop Thick Skin Rank 2 40 Energy Adds 300 Armor for 20 minutes. Protip: Use both levels for maximum awesomeness. Requires: Level 8 30 Stamina Buy Price: 300 @ Crab Coast Skill Trainer Remo Shop Boom! Headshot! Rank 1 32 Energy Damages enemy for 30-70 HP. In the head. Boom. Requires: Level 6 30 Agility Buy Price: 300 @ Noob Island Skill Trainer Miyagi Shop Boom! Headshot! Rank 2 60 Energy Damages enemy for 60-150 HP. Requires: Level 16 40 Agility Buy Price: 1500 @ Cave Of Some Return Skill Trainer Lamar Shop Fireball Rank 1 40 Energy Deals 20-40 damage. The awesome thing is that you have to shout "Fireball!" every time you use it. Requires: Level 6 36 Intellect Buy Price: 300 @ Noob Island Skill Trainer Miyagi Shop Fireball Rank 2 50 Energy C'mon, louder! "Fireball!" Deals 40-70 damage each time. Requires: Level 14 44 Intellect Buy Price: 700 @ Crab Coast Skill Trainer Remo Shop Left Hook Rank 1 40 Energy Float like a butterfly, sting like a butterfly... with a stinger. A stinger that does 20-40 damage. Requires: Level 6 30 Strength Buy Price: 300 @ Noob Island Skill Trainer Miyagi Shop Suckerpunch Rank 1 16 Energy When you're attacking, use this to give 'em a quick pop for 8-12 damage. They had it coming. No Requirements, Available from the beginning. No Sale. Twilightning Bolt Rank 1 35 Energy Steals 30 health from your target. Doesn't make you sparkle in the sunlight. Requires: Level 13 44 Intellect Buy Price: 600 @ Crab Coast Skill Trainer Remo Shop Yo' Mama! Rank 1 60 Energy Insult an enemy so that they attack you. Can offend at great distances... like yo' mama's stink! Zi Requires: Level 14 36 Strength Buy Price: 1500 @ Cave Of Some Return Skill Trainer Lamar Shop That's The Stuff Rank 1 100 Energy Ahhh, that's the stuff. Heal for 5-20 every 5 seconds for 3 minutes Requires: Level 16 48 Intellect Buy Price: 2500 @ Cave Of Some Return Skill Trainer Lamar Shop